descendantsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Harry Hook
Harry Hook ist der Sohn von Captain Hook. Er ist Mitglied und First Mate in Umas Piratencrew und lebt mit ihnen auf der Insel der Verlorenen. Vergangenheit Kindheit Als Sohn von Kaptain Hook, ist er als Pirat aufgewachsen. Er beherrscht die Kunst des Fechtens, ist ein Ass in Sache Navigation und sieht seinen Vater als sein großes Vorbild. Um dies zu beweisen, ging er sogar so weit, TikTok, das tickende Krokodil zu fragen, ob es nicht seine Hand verspeisen könne, wie es es vor vielen Jahren bei seinem Vater getan hatte. Er hatte dies gewünscht um wie sein Vater, eine echte Hakenhand zu besitzen und nicht länger einen falschen Haken benutzen zu müssen. Doch TikTok hat sich nicht darauf eingelassen und schlug somit den Vorschlag aus. sehr zum Leiden von Harry Hook, welcher seitdem einen falschen Haken immer bei sich trägt, um seinem Vater nachzukommen. Besagter Haken ist ihm sogar so wichtig, dass er diesen später, als Jay ihn in den Ozean geworfen hat, ohne zu zögern nachgesprungen ist und somit geradewegs in das Terretorium der Haie geraten ist. Liebesleben Harry und Mal Noch bevor Mal, Tochter von Maleficent, Evie, Tochter der bösen Königin, Jay, Sohn von Dschafar und Carlos, Sohn von Cruella de Vil, nach Auradon gebracht wurden und Mal mit Ben zusammengekommen war, hatte Harry Mal gedatet. Doch diese Beziehung hielt sich nicht besnders lange. Denn als Mal nach Auradon kam, machte sie Schluss mit Harry und trug somit ein wenig zur ganz eigenen Art des Piraten bei. Seitdem hasst Harry Mal umso mehr. Doch dies beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Und doch sieht man in einzelnden Szenen aus Descendants 2, dass doch noch irgendwie Interesse an dem jeweils anderem besteht. Harry und Uma Harry und Uma (Tochter von Ursula) sind seit Kindertagen miteinander befreundet. Und doch teilen sie beide eine ganz andere Beziehung zueinander, als so manch anderer. Es ist nicht öffentlich bekannt ob Harry und Uma zusammen sind oder sich zumindest ineinander verguckt haben, doch in den Filmszenen, in welchen sie beide zusammen auftreten, wird schnell klar, dass zwischen ihnen beiden mehr als nur Freundschaft besteht. Harry und Gil Ja, selbst von der Beziehung zwischen Harry und Gil lässt sich etwas erzählen. In einer gelöschten Szene aus Descendants 2, küssen sich Gil und Harry nachdem sie und die anderen Piraten in ihrem Fernseher (in Umas Fish and Chips Shop) gesehen haben, wie Ben verkündet, dass er gewillt sei den Bann um die Insel der Verlorenen aufzuheben. Doch leider ist weiteres über die beiden nicht bekannt. Hinter den Kulissen Schauspieler Harry Hook wird in den Filmen von Thomas Doherty gespielt/repräsentiert Auftritte In Descendents 2 tritt Harry Hook das erste Mal auf. In dem Film läust er hier durch einen Gang, dessen Ränder gesäumt sich von verschiedenen Ständen, welche etwas verkaufen. Er macht sich hier auf den Weg in Umas Fish and Chips Shop, in welchem er den sich dort befindlichen Fernseher anschaltet und diesem daraufhin den Rücken zudreht. Danach singt und tanzt er in dem Lied "What's my name?" mit. Auch in dem Buch Rise of the Isle of the Lost, bekommt er seinen Auftritt. Dieses Buch exestiert momentan allerdings nur im englischen Sprachraum. Songs bei denen er mitgesungen hat Harry singt in den Songs "What's my name", "It's going down" und "Kiss the Girl" mit. Kategorie:BK Kategorie:Descendants 2 - Die Nachkommen Kategorie:Descendants 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Descendants 3 Charaktere